The present invention relates generally to storage apparatus for facilitating changing of diapers, and more particularly relates to portable holding devices for holding supplies for diaper changes.
Parents change the diapers of babies frequently and often several times per day. In will readily be appreciated by parents everywhere that changing the diapers of babies is a difficult task. Many parents have been frustrated by the absence of any good products on the market for assisting parents in the diaper changing task in a convenient manner.
The present invention is directed toward a compact portable pack for holding diapers, wet baby wipes, and reclosable disposable bags. The pack comprises a container base of resilient plastic material comprising a rectangular sidewall and a partition wall. The rectangular sidewall extends between two opposing ends and includes pairs of parallel sides. The partition wall intersects all sides separating the container base into a wipe compartment at one end and a diaper compartment at the other end. The wipe compartment holds wet baby wipes while the diaper compartment holds diapers. Lids of plastic material are integrally hinged to the sidewall on different sides and at opposite ends of the container base. Each lid is movable between open and closed positions. In the closed position the lids engage the container base to close the diaper compartment and wipe compartment. A resilient clip is supported by the lid covering the diaper compartment and retains reclosable disposable bags.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.